In recent years, the field of recreational photography has experienced various advancements, incorporating new software and new photography apparatuses. Some of these software programs and apparatuses are intended to give an image or video a specific effect that would normally be absent. Recently, much of the practice of recreational photography has shifted from photographers using specialized image-capturing devices, such as traditional cameras, to image-capturing devices incorporated in mobile devices. Additionally, some image-capturing devices are intended for a specific setting, such as ones intended to be attached to a helmet when a user is unable to otherwise hold it.